thesupermariomachinimafandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Revenge: Return of The Destroyer (Ultimategamer5567 Machinima)
Bowser's Revenge: Return of The Destroyer is a Machinima Made by Ultimategamer5567. It takes place 1 Month after Episode 1 of Mario's Stupid Adventures Episodes Episode 1 Part 1/2 The series opens with Mario and Luigi going to fight Bowser (again). Mario and Luigi traverse through several obstacles that Bowser has layed out for them. Mario and Luigi finally get to the end of the course: A Warp Pipe that leads to Bowser is in the distance. Both of the Brothers jump through the pipe, ready for what the King of the Koopas has planned for them. Bowser greets them with a sinister smirk on his face,"Welcome, Mario brothers!" he proclaims. Mario and Luigi engage in battle with the evil-doer, after throwing Bowser at the surrounding Spike Bombs a few times, the battle is won. Mario and Luigi revel in their victory... Adding insult to injury, the Brothers exchange some words about Bowser. "Oh yeah! We just kicked that fat turtle's ass AGAIN!" Mario proclaims. "Heh, yeah we did! Will he EVER learn not to mess with us?" Luigi proclaims. Bowser, angered by what he's just heard, expresses his hate for the Brothers. Struck with bordom, the Brothers fly away to the castle... They land and head into the castle... They're greeted by Toad, whom asks where the Princess is (rescuing her was the whole point of fighting Bowser), "Oh no" Luigi proclaims. Mario is content to go retrieve her later. The two head into Mario's room for a matchup of Guitar Hero... Back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is sitting in his throne, wondering what went wrong... He never can seem to beat those "pesky plumbers" as he calls them. Bowser asks himself why he always fails... One of his Koopa minions walks up and gives a suggestion. "Why don't you take the time...to come up with a well-thought-out plan for a change?" he proclaims. "That's just stupid!" Bowser proclaims. But finally...an Idea comes to mind... Bowser heads out to a library in search for a plan (silly, isn't it?). He leaves his stupidest minion, Dopey, in charge. The Koopa minion is obviously sceptical about this decision on Bowser's part. Once to the library, Bowser violently enters. Smashing through the doors, he enters. Him and the Librarian exchange some words, and eventually Bowser heads off to look at the books (with the pretty pictures). The scene switches back to the castle where Mario and Luigi are playing a video game. Coming down to the wire, Mario struggles to hit every last chord on Guitar Hero to best Luigi's score. Tension rising, Mario succeeds in beating Luigi's high score. Mario jumps in celebration, dropping the Guitar Hero Guitar controller. Luigi asks for a rematch. Mario agrees. Only to be interrupted by the news. "Breaking News!" "It apears that Bowser has broke into this local library in a violent search for knowledge." The librarian informs the Anchor that Bowser is still in there. Mario and Luigi decide to head to the library to confront Bowser once again. Mistakes Typos Continuty Errors Bowser clearly destroys the front door of the library when he enters, but when the news Anchor is interviewing the librarian, it's shown to clearly be intact in the background. Editing Mistakes Videos Reception Characters *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Toad *Dopey Trivia Since when does Mario bring Luigi along for the ride? This is one of the few SM64 Machinimas to feature music with actual vocals: The song "All my Best Friends are Metalheads" by Less Than Jake is playing when Mario and Luigi fly back from their battle with Bowser. In this universe, Bowser sure is incompetent, isn't he? This marks the longest video in Ultimategamer5567's YouTube career. Category:Machinimas